Wish I May, Wish I Might
by Imadra Blue
Summary: Young Anakin Skywalker had never known his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to fall ill in the year he'd been apprenticed. So, it was something of a surprise when Obi-Wan suddenly sat down in the middle of lightsaber practice, a palm pressed to his forehead. Gen.


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all its characters are property of Lucasfilm Ltd. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Written for my beloved Luthe's birthday.

. . .

Young Anakin Skywalker had never known his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to fall ill in the year he'd been apprenticed to him. So, it was something of a surprise when Obi-Wan suddenly sat down in the middle of lightsaber practice, a palm pressed to his forehead.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked, anxious to get back to practice. When he fought with his small training saber, he could forget how much he missed his mother.

Obi-Wan shook his head after a moment. "I feel a bit dizzy." He tried to stand up, but fell back on his behind. He looked sweaty.

"Are you hot?" Anakin asked, shifting from foot to foot on the training salle's mat. It was actually quite cool to him, at least when he wasn't practicing.

"No, I… my head hurts. More than usual."

This was the first Anakin had ever heard of Obi-Wan's head hurting. "Maybe you should go see a healer and get some medicine. It's what my mother did when her head hurt."

Obi-Wan eyed Anakin for a moment before coming to his feet. He wiped his pale brow and motioned for Anakin to put his training saber back on the rack. "I took my medicine. Now, let's go get some dinner."

Sighing at the interruption of lightsaber training time, Anakin did as he was told, though he made sure to express his displeasure through pointed sighs for the rest of the evening.

Obi-Wan never seemed to notice.

. . .

Anakin knew there was something very wrong when he found Obi-Wan sitting down in the middle of the floor, holding his head. He had a spectacular bruise on the side of his face.

"Master?" Anakin asked. "Are you okay?" It seemed a common question of late, especially when Obi-Wan lay in bed for too long in his darkened room.

"I… I'm fine," Obi-Wan said, wiping the sweat from his face. "I just fell."

It seemed odd to Anakin that Obi-Wan, who was one of the most agile Jedi in the Temple "just fell". Their quarters were small, as was customary to a new Jedi Knight and his apprentice, but not small enough for someone like _Obi-Wan_ to trip over anything.

Anakin just stood there, unsure of what to do or say. Obi-Wan rose after a moment, looking unsteady on his feet. "Anakin, I – I'm going to go lie down for a nap. I'm not feeling very well." He started to head for his room, but started to tip over.

Darting to Obi-Wan's side, Anakin grabbed him by the waist and helped steady him by sheer force of will. Or perhaps the Force was with him, but it seemed too early for Anakin to be able to use his powers like Obi-Wan could. "Master!"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, though his lips tightened. He let Anakin help him to the wall, where he braced himself as he slowly walked to his bedroom. Anakin hovered nearby, chewing on his lip as Obi-Wan silently limped to bed.

"Master, why are you so sick lately?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan whispered, and slumped onto the bed. He didn't respond to any further questioning.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's boots and belts off. Obi-Wan just lay there, his breathing quick and shallow. His pale skin dripped with sweat. Wondering if he had a fever, Anakin covered him in blankets to let him sweat it out.

Anakin was so worried that he spent the night in the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed.

. . .

Obi-Wan didn't wake up the next morning.

Half blind from panicking, Anakin shook him violently, but Obi-Wan didn't even stir. He remained deeply asleep, his eyes moving ever so slightly beneath his lids. Not even the slits of light from the Coruscant sun spilling over his face roused him.

Anakin practically flew out of their quarters, running straight for the Jedi Temple's infirmary. He passed other Padawans and Jedi Knights, who all turned to watch him in consternation. Jedi weren't supposed to run in the Temple, but this time, Anakin had a good reason.

The first healer he found was Stass Allie. He nearly ran into her long legs as he rounded the corner. She looked down at him, appearing startled. Anakin bent over and caught his breath before speaking.

"Master Allie! Master Obi-Wan won't wake up!"

Master Allie blinked. "What?"

"He's been sick lately, and he's still asleep, even though I shook him."

A crease appeared between her brows. "Let's go look at him," she said.

Anakin led her back up to their quarters. The door slid open easily, but everything quiet and still. When Master Allie entered Obi-Wan's room, he was just where Anakin had left him, still asleep.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked in concern, touching his arm. "Obi-Wan!" She shook him as Anakin had, but it had the same effect: nothing.

Anakin crept up beside her to look at Obi-Wan. To his horror, he realized there was a red stain on Obi-Wan's white sheets. His nose was dripping blood. Master Allie checked Obi-Wan's pulse and put her hands on his head, almost as pale as Obi-Wan was. After a moment, she ushered Anakin into the common room of his quarters.

"Wait here. I'm going to bring help."

Anakin nodded and watched Master Allie walk out, his stomach twisted into knots.

. . .

They didn't let Anakin into see Obi-Wan for the next three days. Obi-Wan had finally woke up, but the healers kept him in his room. Anakin was all but forgotten, except when he got underfoot, trying to peek in on Obi-Wan.

What worried Anakin the most is that people would leave Obi-Wan's room after running tests on him, all shaking their heads sadly. Anakin had seen that sort of behavior when he'd been five – right before Jira's grandson died.

"What wrong with Master Obi-Wan?" he constantly asked.

"We're still looking into it," was always the answer, no matter who he spoke to.

When all the healers seemed to stop trickling in, Anakin came out from his room, where'd he'd been watching the traffic. He crept over to Obi-Wan's room and pressed his ear to the door. Hearing nothing, Anakin palmed the door button, moving to the side as the door slid open. Still nothing.

Feeling daring, Anakin poked his head in to look around. Obi-Wan's room was darkened – but then, he always seemed to like it dim – and he was lying on his bed. Anakin tiptoed inside, careful not to make any noise. He paused by Obi-Wan's bed and studied the closest thing he had to a father.

Obi-Wan appeared no different, other than being particularly pale. His eyes had dark circles under them, but he still seemed like _Obi-Wan_. Anakin held out a hand under Obi-Wan's nose, comforted by the feeling of warm air coming out. Obi-Wan started after a moment, his eyes fluttering open. In the gloom, Anakin couldn't tell the color.

"Anakin?" he said. "There you are. I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

Anakin blinked, stunned to silence by the fact that Obi-Wan seemed to have missed him. Or at least wondered about him. He knelt by Obi-Wan's bed and stared into his Master's face. He'd always loved the way Obi-Wan looked.

Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's head, spreading warmth through the touch. "You'll be good for Master Windu, won't you? It's quite an honor for him to be your Master."

Stark fear bolted through Anakin's body. He didn't want another Master, much less someone as scary-looking as Master Windu. He probably beat his Padawans into submission.

"Wh-why do I need another Master?" Anakin whispered, blinking away tears.

Obi-Wan's hand slid from his head, taking warmth and comfort away. Obi-Wan frowned. "They haven't told you." It wasn't a question.

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I have a tumor. One peculiar to my people. It can't be operated on. There's no way to cure it."

"What?"

Obi-Wan tried to sit up, but he couldn't move more than several centimeters off the bed. "I'm dying, Anakin."

"N-no! You're lying!"

"Anakin –"

"Liar! You can't leave me alone!" Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan, just as the door slid open to reveal Master Allie. She was carrying fresh linen and wearing a look of surprise.

"Don't leave me," Anakin moaned, the fear that had been racing in his veins now gnawing at his heart. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks, and he shook Obi-Wan until Allie pulled him off.

Anakin struggled. "Please don't leave me."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin with wide eyes until Master Allie pulled him out of the room; her face as stormy as her tone as she reprimanded him. Anakin hardly heard her. All he heard was Obi-Wan's voice telling him that he was dying, over and over.

. . .

Anakin packed the rest of his things under the watchful eye of his soon-to-be Master. He couldn't help scowling as Master Windu's sharp gaze followed him everywhere he went in his room as he took out clothing, combs, tools, and mechanical parts he'd collected. Anakin could already see the disapproval in Master Windu's eyes at the sight of his collection, but for some reason Master Windu said nothing.

Pausing by one of his bags, Anakin dared to meet Master Windu's dark gaze. He swallowed before he spoke. "Master, can I… may I spend the night here for one more night? Just to say good-bye?"

A peculiar look passed over Windu's face; many years later, Anakin would realize it was because his expression had softened. "All right. But do not disturb Obi-Wan for long, and don't shake him this time."

"I won't. I was just… upset yesterday."

"You must let your attachment go, Anakin. One more night, and then you will move in with me." Master Windu turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Anakin alone.

Anakin sat on his bare bed for a long time, thinking about Obi-Wan and how much he would miss him. How unfair this all was. When he got up, he left his tiny room, crossed the common room, and wound up in front of Obi-Wan's door.

Obi-Wan did not stir when Anakin palmed the door open. He did not stir when Anakin walked in. He did not even stir when Anakin climbed into the bed next to him.

"Master? Can you hear me?" Anakin whispered, wrapping his small arms around Obi-Wan's chest. He felt firm muscles underneath him and cold, clammy skin. He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's thick hair, damp with sweat. Obi-Wan didn't respond, still deep asleep. He might never wake up again.

The thought made Anakin's heart bleed.

"I'll miss you, Master. I don't want you to die, and I don't want to be Master Windu's apprentice, even if it is an honor. I just want you to wake up and be okay, that's all." Anakin's voice trembled. "I love you."

And he did love Obi-Wan. They'd only been together a year, but Obi-Wan was his father, his brother, his friend. They fought and argued on occasion, but Anakin argued with almost anyone he knew. No matter what, Obi-Wan had stuck by his side, even when the other Padawans ganged up on him. Obi-Wan took care of him. If Anakin couldn't have his mother or Qui-Gon, then he wanted Obi-Wan.

It wasn't right that Obi-Wan should die so soon, like Qui-Gon had, and leave him alone again. What would happen to him if he was with someone as harsh as Master Windu?

Anakin held Obi-Wan tightly, breathing in the salty-sweet scent of Obi-Wan's hair, feeling Obi-Wan's ponderous heartbeat beneath his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all his being for Obi-Wan to live. It was a wish made with the whole fabric of the universe, a wish that made the Force tremble with its power.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than for Obi-Wan to live, and he wouldn't want anything that badly for twelve years, when his wife's life was in danger.

. . .

Obi-Wan woke up the next day, only to find a small boy curled up by his side, still fully dressed. When his hands slid off Obi-Wan's chest, a tingling warmth went with it. Obi-Wan blinked, surprised to both be awake and free of the never-ending headache that had plagued him the past month.

"Anakin," he whispered, wondering why he was awake and why Anakin was beside him.

Anakin did not stir, not even when Obi-Wan touched him. Alarmed, Obi-Wan shook him, but Anakin remained unconscious, his small head lolling about on the pillows. Obi-Wan picked the boy up in his arms, cradling him. His signature in the Force was weak.

Fearful for Anakin's life now, Obi-Wan leapt from the bed and raced through the halls of the Temple in nothing more than a pair of sleeping shorts. Anakin was in danger, and he had to save him somehow. His feet ached as they slapped into the cold Temple floor, but Obi-Wan could care less; he needed to get Anakin to a healer.

As soon as he burst through the tall doors of the infirmary, Obi-Wan laid Anakin on one of the empty cots. All the healers gaped at him, frozen where they stood.

"He needs help," Obi-Wan said, annoyed by the healers' inaction. "He won't wake up."

"How?" asked Stass Allie, the first healer to approach him. "How did you wake up?"

"I don't know. But Anakin…" Obi-Wan paused when another healer put a scanner to his temple, his furred face full of concern. When the scanner beeped, the furred healer gaped at the results.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, particularly irritated that they were ignoring Anakin in favor of him.

"It's gone. Your tumor is completely gone. As if it were never there to begin with."

"Anakin needs your help!" Obi-Wan said sharply, his relief over his own health abated by the fact that Anakin was still unconscious.

"How did it…?"

"The Force only knows, and I'm not here to complain about my recovery," Obi-Wan snapped. "Focus on the boy!"

"But he's already awake," Stass said, smiling down at him.

Obi-Wan turned and looked down at Anakin, who yawned and stretched. He smiled up at Obi-Wan, his beautiful face lighting up like the sun.

"Good morning, Master."

_End._


End file.
